


On The Importance of Disney, an Essay by Hermione J. [whatever her last name is right now]

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Movie Fights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Disney, Disney Movies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Thus they are arranged, a bunch of magical beings, all watching a movie done by Muggles, about the great warlock Merlin.There is a joke here, somewhere.





	On The Importance of Disney, an Essay by Hermione J. [whatever her last name is right now]

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a ViktorRonHermione drabble.
> 
> Then I thought of the title and went: 'no, this deserves to be something on its own'

If there is one thing of her childhood that Hermione brings into her adult life — which given the mess with the time turner, starts during the summer after the Tournament — it is definitely the genius that is Disney movies.

It is simply not right, to let anyone live without the childish wonder those movies are still able to bring forth in her.

So what she does is simple. She gathers Tonks — her father is a Muggleborn, thus she knows how important this is — and Harry — who is smarter than he lets on, if only he were to use it — and the three of them get to work, doing their best at figuring out how on earth to get a television and a VHS to work in Grimmauld Place.

At some point, Viktor comes over, too, after multiple lengthy talks with Moody as to why bringing Hermione’s boyfriend here is _not_ a security risk and that yes, he can question Viktor himself as to whether or not he’s a spy.

But he passes that interrogation and with his help, they manage to get their setup working.

The first movie Hermione shows them is, after much deliberation, _The Sword in the Stone_. It gives the vixen folk a connection to something familiar, and it’s a great place to start nonetheless.

And so they sit there. Viktor and Hermione are sharing a couch — with Ron tentatively inching his way towards them — and the other one is occupied by Harry, who is cuddled into Sirius and Remus, the latter of whom has an arm around Tonks. Kingsley sits on separate armchair, stroking a cat that may or may not be Professor McGonagall. Various other Weasleys are scattered around the room in more or less ridiculous positions.

Thus they are arranged, a bunch of magical beings, all watching a movie done by Muggles, about the great warlock Merlin.

There is a joke here, somewhere.

This is not the only time they do this, far from it, really. Disney movie night becomes a tradition before they know it.

* * *

The next one they watch is the recently released _Pocahontas_.

That night is filled with rants about the inaccuracy from Hermione and about the English from pretty much everyone whose name isn’t Weasley.

“I’m Welsh and Irish,” Remus explains at Viktor’s look. “Of course I use every chance I get to rant about the English.”

“Jewish,” Tonks pipes up.

“Apart from those blasted from the tree, I’ve always liked the French parts of my family best — possibly because I never met them — so those are the ones I’m claiming,” Sirius shrugs. “With half of my great-grandmothers being French, I figure I have the right to.”

The other non-Weasleys — except the still unconfirmed, definitely Scottish Professor McGonagall in cat form — look at each other.

“Yeah, I think this is obvious,” Harry proclaims, reaching for some popcorn.

Considering that none of them are completely white — and also none of them white passing — it really is.

* * *

_Snow White_ is the next one Hermione can get her parents to send, because she isn’t willing to let Sirius pay an overpriced amount, as this one of the ones currently locked in Disney’s Vault.

Maybe once he’s seen at least five, but not yet.

This one is fun to watch until Ginny points out how young that girl looks and Harry remembers that the Dursley’s had let him listen to them as they read Dudley’s the Grimm’s version of the text, which was a lot darker.

Thankfully Remus knows that the Grimm brothers hadn’t just collected but rewritten the tales and made them so on purpose.

Also the mining song. That helps with lightning the mood, too.

Fred and George don’t stop singing it for a week.

* * *

Fleur’s family has a copy of _Cinderella_ , which is the first movie she watches with them, cuddled into Bill in a way that not one of them can doubt their love in that very moment, even if they do at other times.

Harry has to lean deep into Sirius at the beginning of the movie; he draws into himself and keeps flinching. But then, when Cinderella begins to have luck, when she goes to the ball and dances with the prince, Harry’s eyes shine.

No one mentions to Harry what Cinderella means in English. It just doesn’t seem right to do so.

* * *

_The Rescuers_ is another movie that brings Harry close to tears and so is _Bambi_ , only that does the same to Remus and Sirius, too.

* * *

They have to interrupt their movie nights when school starts again, but they pick the habit up again on the very day they know Arthur Weasley will survive.

Harry and Hermione vanish for a day, and return with both Viktor and a copy of _The Fox and The Hound_ and one of _The Little Mermaid_. Remus appears by pure coincidence and Professor McGonagall finally confirms that she is, indeed, the cat that has been watching with them.

Somehow, Luna Lovegood is there, too. They’ve decided not to question it.

 _The Fox and The Hound_ is painfully sad, yes, but this sadness nevertheless works to distract them from Arthur. By the end of that movie, Ron _finally_ has smuggled himself into Hermione and placed one of his hands in Viktor’s hair.

It doesn’t look comfortable, but they can work on that next time.

Then _The Little Mermaid_ starts, and Luna’s crush on Ginny couldn’t have been made more obvious if she tried.

Which she may have, in all honesty. Hermione will never be able to understand the girl completely, they just think too differently.

But that’s okay.

* * *

By the time Arthur is back in Grimmauld Place, they have managed to get a hold of _Aristocats_ and _Jungle Book_.

They see the latter first and Harry lights up upon seeing someone _looking like himself_ on a screen. Hermione is pretty sure he never saw that before, based on this reaction.

 _Aristocats_ is surprisingly funny, given the plot. Viktor is majorly offended by the Siamese cats, which she understands, not only because his mother’s family is from a village near the Siamese-Vietnamese border.

They still have fun and that’s what matters.

* * *

The next ones they see, over Easter, are _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Pinocchio._

 _Sleeping Beauty_ is filled with Ginny questioning the Princess’s decision not to do reckless things when she was assured that this would happen _on_ her sixteenth birthday. She calls it a stupid decision and no amount of arguing about plot details she’s missing will make her concede her point, but Luna gets her to stop arguing with the promise of going skydiving.

Hermione isn’t even sure how she learned that is a thing.

“Pinocchio kind of makes me think of Draco,” Harry declares once they reach the second movie. “He’s just trying to do his best but feel in with the wrong crowd.”

Viktor, Ron, and Hermione share a knowing look.

* * *

_Peter Pan_ and _Winnie the Pooh_ is what they use for comfort after Sirius nearly fell into the archway in the Department of Mysteries.

When not thinking about the context and deeper implications, the former is quite a fun movie.

 _Winnie the Pooh_ is just so pure that no one can help but coo at the screen. Not even Kingsley.

* * *

_Robin Hood_ follows when they have emotionally recovered enough from that night to pretend they did so completely.

George proposes they follow the movie’s example.

Everyone agrees.

* * *

_Lady and the Tramp_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ both have Ron comparing himself to the latter part of the title until Viktor and Hermione talk him out of it.

She doesn’t really remember much else of the movies.

But she does of the night that follows.

* * *

_Aladdin_ and _Lion King_ are the next combo they watch, just before the Hogwarts students leave for the new school year.

Hermione is amazed by the parallels Disney dared to draw between the hyenas and Nazis. Whoever made that decision definitely either is or would have been a Gryffindor.

Sirius keeps singing _Prince Ali_ whenever he gets the chance to and no one can even really blame him for it.

Especially not since they caught Molly humming _A Whole New World_.

* * *

Easter break of her sixth year is lightened by _Alice in Wonderland,_  a movie that instantly sparks a new line of products at _Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes_.

That just says it all, doesn’t it?

* * *

_Toy Story_ is the only one they watch that summer.

‘Give me a hand’ is a great way to make light of the situation once Viktor loses an arm in the war, though.

* * *

Once they have won, they celebrate with Disney movies, for the first time joined by Percy. All Weasleys are finally united.

It is really amazing that none of them died, Hermione half suspects someone had snuck Felix Felicis in all of their meals beforehand.

 _Dumbo_ is the movie of their choice, but any movie could have been playing and Hermione would have loved every moment.

* * *

They see of _Hunchback Notre Dame_ around October and Remus cries so much that Teddy — almost a year old now — reaches out and says “Dada” for the first time, which of course only makes Remus cry more.

This movie is beautiful in not only animation, but message that Hermione gladly follows Remus’s example. Even _Ron_ who — despite his best efforts — still is far from good with emotion, cries a little.

 _I thought we all were the children of God_ is a beautiful sentiment, no matter if you believe or not.

Harry never stops referring to Snape as ‘Frollo’.

* * *

_Hercules_ comes out in November and Harry vocally complains about how Hercules left his adoptive parents — that treated him _wonderfully_ , thank you very much — while Percy concentrated his criticism on the inaccuracy.

“Hera’s not his mother,” he protests. “That invalidates his entire storyline.”

“Mate,” Ron replies. “Disney’s just trying to make these tales more kid friendly.”

“They are far from faithful with the source material,” Viktor agrees.

“Oh, so you did listen,” Hermione jokes.

“Personally, I’m a fan of the merchandise,” Harry announces with a grin. “Hercules for the win!”

“Honey, you mean Hunkules,” Tonks quotes, looking at her husband, who is balancing Teddy on his knee.

“Stop it,” he replied.

* * *

_Tarzan_ starts so sad — Harry is being hugged by Ginny and Luna, and the entire Lupin family is doing the same for Sirius, though the latter looks far more platonic in Hermione’s opinion.

Viktor and Ron had been playing Quidditch rather enthusiastically today, so they are asleep by the time Hermione and Percy gets into an enthusiastic discussion about the realism of the movie.

Teddy has at one point left the cuddle pile he had been involved in to walk over to Victorie — who, at four months, had been deemed old enough for this — and is staring at her, completely fascinated.

* * *

_The Emperor’s New Groove_ is the first movie Draco watches with them.

“Yzma reminds me of Bellatrix,” he comments with a shudder.

“Yes,” Ginny approves. “Almost as good as Harry’s Snape-Frollo comparison.”

Meanwhile Luna is lying atop the three of them — Draco, Ginny, and Harry that is — absently playing with a strand of Ginny’s long hair.

There is no way that they are two separate relationships, Hermione is calling it.

* * *

Tonks is holding baby Esmeralda in her arms when they see _Mulan_.

None of them have any idea how they missed this gem for so long.

“Well, I certainly had a girl worth fighting for,” Ron comments.

“Oh, shut it, you,” Hermione replies.

“He is right, Моя любов,” Viktor adds.

* * *

_Atlantis_ is a beautiful movie.

Definitely underrated.

* * *

After they watch _Monsters Inc._ , Victorie and Teddy get dressed up in Mike and Sully onesies.

“Boo!” is not the first word Esmeralda says, but it’s her favourite.

It is the first word of Roxanne Weasley, though. She is too proud of it to not have inherited George’s prankster streak.

“I’m such a proud uncle,” Fred proclaims, looking at his girlfriend Alicia with a glee in his eyes that Hermione knows well — from the mirror, in fact.

It means _I want one_.

* * *

“Ohana Means Family” becomes their slogan after they see _Lilo & Stitch. _

It’s the first full sentence little Esmeralda speaks and none of them could be any prouder.

* * *

_Treasure Planet_ is the first time Percy’s fiancee Audrey is there, thus leaving Charlie the only one dateless, as Sirius and Kingsley had began dating around a week prior.

Unless you count Professor McGonagall, but she is in an exclusive relationship with competence that not even Death themself would dare to interrupt.

Once the movie is over, Bill’s first reaction is “Where do I sign up for this?”

“Nowhere, until all our children are at least eighteen,” Fleur orders.

“Excellent point, my dear.”

* * *

The kids are the ones who enjoy _Finding Nemo_ the most, but it is the adults who appreciate it.

Even is Marlin hadn’t always made the best choices, he still cares immensely for his son and is willing to risk everything for him.

That is what love is.

* * *

_The Incredibles_ has them laughing and crying.

Draco effectively distracts all of them with the question “so what do you think your superpower would be?” when he sees Harry becoming overly emotional.

All three of his significant others clearly approve, as they slip out of the room while the rest is distracted.

* * *

It’s during _Meet The Robinsons_ that they realize that they’ve all become a family at one point.

Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Luna, with their one, possibly two kids on the way, in addition to James Scorpius Lovegood-Weasley. Sirius and Kingsley, Arthur and Molly. Charlie with his baby dragons he has started to drag along. George and Angelina, Fred and Alicia, and their children. Percy and Audrey, who is currently pregnant. Bill, Fleur, and their now three kids. Remus, Tonks, Teddy, and Esmeralda. Viktor, Ron, herself, and their small bundle of joy, Rose. Even Professor McGonagall — Kitty, to the toddlers.

All of them.

Because if the Robinsons have random people living in their flower pots that they count as family, then all of them definitely are.

* * *

Omake

Charlie kicks the door in.

“Why are you like this?” Draco groans, but his husband Harry only laughs, as do their wives Ginny and Luna in the background.

Technically they aren’t all married, but no one really cares about the schematics of this.

“The actually important question is: why did none of you tell me that there’s a movie called _How To Train Your Dragon_?”

“I thought you knew,” Hermione replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have already promised people sequels.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave your thoughts as a comment.
> 
> Maybe you'll be interested in my tumblr? @marvelgeek42 for writing, @einsteinapproved for anything else.


End file.
